


The Chronicles of Brah

by Annie127



Category: brah - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, School, all the flirts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie127/pseuds/Annie127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly story for a friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chronicles of Brah

Bree sat in her desk with her chin resting on her hand as she wondered what life had in store for her. She looked around the tech room thinking that what she would see would somehow show her what she was searching for. As her eyes passed by different things, she hoped that they would give her some answers. Next to her was her backpack, and it reminded her of her troubles through her life. She had more baggage than she had hoped for, especially in the realm of love. The whiteboard at the front of the classroom was clean, waiting to be written on. She knew that she had a whiteboard in her heart, and it was waiting for someone to write his or her name.

While imagining scenarios usually left her feeling emptier than when she began, Bree couldn’t stop herself. Finding holes in one’s life is never satisfying, especially when said holes can’t be easily filled. She rarely let herself daydream, but as her eyes wandered the room, she couldn’t help but let her mind slip away even more than before. Her gaze fell to the clock. Class should have started already. Before she could give it another thought, Mr. Berger walked through the door, closing it behind him, and her mind trailed off again. The second the teacher arrived, Bree couldn’t keep herself from thinking about the gorgeous booty that was passing in front of her. _Dang, a booty like that should be put up for duty_ , she thought.  _That’s what I’ll do when I’m out of school. Ima become a booty pimp._ She giggled under her breath. Becoming a booty hustler wouldn’t help her fill the hole in her life. She needed something more, something so bright that it threated to outshine all darkness inside her. She could almost feel the warmth of her daydream enveloping her when the door opening again pulled her out of her head.

“Sorry I’m late, Mr. Berger,” a voice said, and suddenly Bree’s daydream was back, and the warmth was closing around her again. She turned to see whom the voice belonged to, and her eyes fell to one of the prettiest girls in school, Sarah.

“Can I sit here?” The redhead asked as she pointed to the chair next to Bree.

“Uh, yeah, sure.”

“Thanks,” Sarah replied with a wink. “I had the worst time getting over here and couldn’t-”

“I’ve been here for less than a minute, and I already can’t hear myself think!” Mr. Berger bellowed to try to quiet the class. Sarah offered an apologetic glance at Bree, but when Bree caught eyes with the other, she suddenly couldn’t breathe. The warmth was so concentrated she felt like her entire being was about to catch on fire. Tearing herself away from the light, she looked at her desk. A little piece of paper had been placed in front of her.

 _I bet he had a good morning,_ the paper read.Bree chuckled.

 _I don’t think he knows what a good morning is,_ she wrote back and passed it to Sarah.

_Do you?_

_Yes._ Bree passed the paper back a little too fast to look very cool.

_So, what’s a good one?_

With shaky hands, Bree replied. _Every morning, the sun comes out and battles to chase away all the darkness with its light. On good ones, it succeeds._

Bree caught Sarah’s eyes as she looked to see her reaction. Even though the sun comes up every morning, Bree could see that Sarah knew what she was talking about.

 _You know what else comes out?_ Sarah let Bree see the paper before adding more to it. _Me. I like girls. You’re a girl. Let’s date._ Bree tried to hide her excitement, but couldn’t stop a quiet laugh from escaping. Sarah joined her with a little giggle.

“WHAT THE FRICKLE FRACKLE IS GOING ON, YOU TWO? WHY WON’T THE WORLD LET ME TEACH TODAY?” Mr. Berger threw his head into his hands, rocking his body back and forth in an effort to be dramatic. A few of the other kids in the class eyed his butt swaying back and forth with the rest of him.

 _Pick you up at 7 tomorrow? Dancing._ Bree passed the note back to Sarah.

_Sounds like a date._


End file.
